Android system provides a standard UI display mechanism (that is, user interface display mechanism), specifically, an application layer organizes a display area through a surface (application window), then integrates the display area through a surfaceflinger (Android system service, responsible for managing a frame buffer, which is a display screen, of the Android system) and finally displays it on a screen by a hardware display apparatus. An UI display mechanism of the Android system satisfying situations having high real-time requirements is desired.